Vampire Assets
by sunkisz
Summary: Eric is having trouble with a worker, and Sookie figures out why. Written for weekly one shot #22


"Order up Sookie," Terry calls out from the kitchen. I walk over, tucking my notepad back into my apron.

"Thanks Terry."

I walk over to table number five, where my brother Jason and his friend, Hoyt, are drinking a pitcher of beer and watching the game. I give them their chicken baskets and ask if they need anything else.

"No sis, this is great."

I turn to walk away, and I feel Jason grab my arm. "Sookie, I haven't seen you in months. What's going on with you? You still living with that vampire in Shreveport?"

Where he gets that it's his business or concern what I am doing or where I live, I don't know. I still haven't forgiven him for the carelessness involved with his marriage… and for breaking Calvin's hand. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him.

"What's it to you Jason? Since when do you care what happens to me?"

"You're my sister and I am the man of our family," he comments, taking a sip of his beer.

"You are not the man over me; you know I am my own woman. Besides, you have a lot to deal with…" I leave my sentence hanging there, letting my look remind him of Crystal and Hotshot. To his credit, he actually looks moved – I dare say… contemplative. His bright smile turns down slightly before he responds.

"I know Sookie, but I worry about you. You are my sister after all. And from what I hear happened…I just want to make sure you are safe," he says, lowering his voice toward the end of the sentiment.

"I have been staying with Eric for the past few months. I have been…healing," I say cryptically. He will never need to know the full extent of my injuries from the two that tortured me. I would prefer to not know myself, but I am stuck with the memories.

"Eric Northman, that vampire?"

I cross my arms over my chest, not liking the tone of his voice. "Yes, Eric is a vampire."

"I don't know Sookie; that guy is trouble from what I hear."

"That is your opinion Jason, and quite frankly you can keep it to yourself. I am living with him now," I tell him and his eyes widen.

"What about working here? It's too far of a drive back and forth between Shreveport and Bon Temps."

"I know…today is my last day."

Jason stands up from his chair and looks me over. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes, I am sure. I love him Jason, and I already moved there," I reply and he pulls me into his arms.

"Well I don't approve of you being with a bloodsucker, but I know I can't change your mind. I do want you to be happy Sooks."

I finish the rest of my afternoon shift and head to Fangtasia to meet Eric for the night. I am supposed to be taking over Bruce's accounting position since he hasn't been living up to his potential. I took college courses for the past six months and recently graduated from the classes.

Eric was adamant about me working with him in his business ventures and wanted me to start right away. I told him that I wanted to do more than waitress, hence taking the classes. But the only problem now is… Bruce.

He has been told that I have taken the position, and that he was to leave in two weeks… but that was _four_ weeks ago. Eric has been glamouring him, almost every night from what I have heard, and he still comes back to work the next day, like Eric never fired him. My Viking was beside himself, thinking that it would be easier to drain him and dispose of the body, but I told him to give him time. Bruce had been working for him for over four years now, and felt secure in his job.

I arrived at Fangtasia dressed in a black pen stripe skirt, and a white button up shirt - my attire for the job. I put on my black leather boots to complete the outfit, knowing that Eric bought these boots just for the bedroom. I couldn't wait to see his reaction to the being worn here.

I walk up to the front and notice that Thalia is at the door.

"Hey Thalia, how's your night going so far?"

"Boring as usual, mistress," she comments with her fangs fully out, scaring the patrons waiting in line.

I walk by her and head to the back of the bar, towards the office that is now mine (right next to Eric's). I walk in to find Bruce still sitting behind his desk, looking strangely at the wall, and mumbling to himself. Eric and Pam were in the office with him, and Eric was towering over him, glamouring him again, no doubt to leave.

"Wait Eric. Let me see what's going on," I say, brushing past him and standing across from Bruce.

"Hello lover, so nice of you to join us," he purrs when I pass him, reaching out and caressing my backside as I move by. I wiggle against his hand and I can see Pam standing in the corner, rolling her eyes in boredom.

"What is it this time Eric? Two weeks ago, he wasn't acting like this," I say to him, realizing that Bruce doesn't look like himself at all. I had seen him two weeks ago and he looked fine. Now his hair is unkempt and he smells like he hasn't showered in days.

"That is what I have been trying to figure out Sookie," Eric says blatantly, as though he would have never thought of it.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," I chide him gently and take a better look at Bruce. He keeps mumbling something, but I can't make it out. "What is it Bruce? You can tell me," I encourage him to speak out loud and he looks up at me and grabs the stapler on his desk possessively.

"And I said, I don't care if they lay me off either, because I told, I told Bill that if they move my desk one more time, then, then I'm, I'm quitting, I'm going to quit. And, and I told Don too, because they've moved my desk four times already this year, and I used to be over by the window, and I could see the squirrels, and they were married, but then, they switched from the Swingline to the Boston stapler, but I kept my Swingline stapler because it didn't bind up as much, and I kept the staples for the Swingline stapler and it's not okay because if they take my stapler then I'll set the building on fire..." Bruce mumbles uncontrollably and I notice Eric furrow his bow, unable to comprehend what he is talking about.

"What fuck are you saying? Bill said what? Who the fuck is Don?" Eric seethes, clearly running out of patience.

"I could see the squirrels, and they were married, but then, they switched from the Swingline to the Boston stapler, but I kept my Swingline stapler because it didn't bind up as much," Bruce kept mumbling and Eric looks at the stapler in his hands and grabs it forcefully from him, causing Bruce to shriek in protest.

"I'll set the building on fire…I'll set the building on fire," Bruce chants, staring at the stapler in Eric's grasp.

"You will tell me _now_ what the hell you are mumbling about."

While Eric is busy yelling at Bruce, who was cowering in his chair from the vampire baring his fangs just inches from him, I turn my gaze to Pam. I knew her quite well and I know this isn't happening by coincidence. She loves trouble and from the way this looks…she is the one that is responsible for this.

"Pam…" I say and she looks up at him from her nails, smiling a chilly smile.

"Yes, my telepathic friend?" she coos to me, pushing her back off the wall and walking a few steps to me.

"Pam, have you been glamouring Bruce?" I ask her and Eric's head snaps up at my question.

She looks at me innocently, touching her chest lightly, and I know I have found my guilty party.

"Who? Me? I would never…" she says, but I could see her eyes twinkling with amusement and delight. In his vampire speed, Eric is in front of me, looming over Pam.

"What is the meaning of this Pam? Do you wish to try my patience?" Eric bellows at his child, and she gives him a fangy smile.

"Never master; I would never do anything that would bring so much hardship in your life," she deadpans and I chuckle to myself.

"Fix this Pamela.**Now**," he commands, waving the stapler in her face and she sulks over to the accountant and looks into his eyes.

When Pam is done, she leaves to walk Bruce out to the parking lot. Eric takes me into his office and we sit on the couch. I stroke his hair lovingly, sending him calm through our bond, which he responds to by sending his love.

"Why does she think she can do these things? I am getting tired of her games; perhaps I should punish her and teach her who is master around here," he says, closing his eyes from my touch, enjoying our connection.

I bend my head down to his ear and take his earlobe into my mouth, gently sucking and nibbling. When I earn a moan from him in response, I release him from my mouth and whisper seductively into his ear, "I wish you would punish me, master."

Without saying a word, he pulls me up and places me on top of him so that I am straddling his body.

My punishment isn't quick and isn't short at all. In fact it is _long_ and _hard_.

**Review Please!**


End file.
